1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for carrying out a surface treatment on objects such as ships. A surface treatment of this type may involve the spray-painting of the hulls of ships, but may also comprise any other surface treatment on objects, such as the blasting of, for example, bridge parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, the hulls of ships are painted by moving a person along the ship's hull with, for example, a hydraulic platform. The person operates a spray-gun, with which atomised paint is applied to the ship's hull from a relatively short distance.
However, due to wind and other environmental factors, a substantial part of the atomised paint escapes and is deposited on areas where it is not wanted. As a result, on the one hand, the efficiency of the application of the paint is relatively low and, on the other hand, problems arise for the environment.
An enclosure is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,323 which is disposed at a very short distance from the wall to be treated, and wherein a person is located with the upper body inside the enclosure and with the lower body outside it. A vacuum is created in the enclosure with a fan, wherein air is drawn out from the slit between the enclosure and the surface to be processed.